


Color Run

by ShadowCrusade



Series: All Hallows Karma [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Friendly competition, M/M, fair game out here being all cute and shit yall, no beta i die like the heathen i was created to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 13: Fall MarathonThe kids have found themselves in a competition that will test their speed and endurance. Qrow and Clover confident that their fave kids will win. But who will get the bad luck, and who will get the good luck?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All Hallows Karma [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Color Run

“This is going to be brutal isn’t it?” Clover said.

“Yup. Let’s see how far those two are willing to go.” Qrow remarked as he readied his camera. 

The Annual Color Run was a race that was hosted every year on the island of Patch. Depending on the age group, there were different sets of distances that an individual could compete in. If you were a school athlete, then that was a different section of the race entirely. The race had gotten its name from the notorious use of color dust bombs during the race. The competitors were encouraged to wear white or light colors in general so that the colors would appear more vibrantly. Small dust bombs were located at different points of the race and were set off to explode as they draped themselves onto the people as they ran through them. 

The streets of Patch tended to be colorful for a few weeks after the race.

The morning had started off peaceful enough. Ruby was up bright and early as she prepared herself for the competition she was about to face. According to Clover, Harriet was up just as earlier, doing her warm up routine on the ferry on the way over to Patch. The two groups had met up and the younger ones were currently getting into the spirit of things by hyping each other up. Initially, it was going to be just Ruby and Harriet that would compete in the color.

Until the rest of them realised that a surprise loop had been thrown into the mix. 

“I can’t believe they threw in an obstacle course in our race!” Ruby whined as she was distressed about the situation. “I wasn’t prepared for that much endurance!”

“You should have read the fine print Ruby.” Qrow told her as he patted her on the back. In reality, the new course for the school athletes was written clear as day. Ruby simply hadn’t bothered to read it when she first signed up. 

“Oh come on Ruby!” Yang approached, wearing an old white t-shirt with paint stains on it. “It’ll be fun! Besides you’ve got more than just Harriet to compete against.” True to Yang’s words, the other kids were hyping themselves up. 

When the new course was discovered, the rest of the kids had signed up last minute to be able to compete in it. Qrow and Clover had made a run to the nearest clothing store to buy white t-shirts for the rest of the kids. So far the new competitors consisted of; Yang, Nora, Blake, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Marrow. Harriet had taken the new competitors on as a challenge while Ruby had sunk to her knees as she lamented her possible future defeat. Weiss had opted to stay out of the race since she wasn’t feeling particularly athletic this morning. 

“Ten minutes before the Collegiate Athletic Race begins!” The announcer declared. “Competitors get the last of your warm ups in!” 

Taiyang hugged both of his daughters. “Good luck to the both of you. And watch out for each other, alright?” They both hugged him back as they agreed. They said their good lucks and farewells to each other as the group of adults stepped away from each other. “To the nest?”

Qrow nodded. “To the nest.” 

The two Patch natives lead the way for the Atlesians as they weaved through the crowd. Soon, they came to a tall white building. It wasn’t the tallest building in the area, but it seemed to be closer in the middle of town where the race would be taking place. The group wrapped around the side of the building to the nearby fire escape. Qrow did a running start towards the ladder of the fire escape. He grabbed a hold of the ladder and climbed up it, knocking it down once he finished climbing. 

Two booming sounds were heard overhead as Taiyang began to climb. “Better make it fast you guys, we got five minutes.” 

The group scrambled up the fire escape as Qrow jumped from level to level. He reached the top first, he quickly scrambled to the edge of the rooftop. He set up his camera and focused at the beginning of the race. It took a few seconds, but he managed to find the kids before the race started.

The kids were all lined up at the starting line, the excitement on their faces were obvious. Qrow snapped a few shots of their momentary relaxation before they would start to get ready. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that Taiyang and the others had caught up to him. 

“Find the kids yet?” Tai asked. Qrow nodded as he snapped a few more shots. The starting gun went off and Qrow captured the moment the kids all leapt into their race. “Let’s go girls!” Tai yelled at the top of his lungs as Qrow tracked his nieces through the lens of his camera. Qrow sat comfortably on the floor of the roof as the race continued. 

“You see Harriet or Marrow anywhere?” Elm asked. Qrow looked over at the tall woman as she had her binoculars in search of the two in question. 

“Try towards the front, it’s where they were with the rest of the kids.” Qrow told her as she turned her gaze downwards a bit. He saw the smile across her face as she found her friends. 

“Oh man, your kids are going to give those two a run for their money.” Elm cackled as she handed the binoculars over to Vine. 

“It appears that your niece didn’t give herself enough credit when it came to racing against Harriet.” 

“Let me see!” Tai begged as Vine handed the binoculars over to Taiyang. Tai started laughing as he pointed to where his daughters were. “That’s my girl! Get her Ruby!” The blond cheered as Qrow could see the two women racing. Almost head to head with each other. Qrow took a few photos, no doubt his niece would want to frame the photos, regardless of victory or defeat. 

“Get some good photos?” Clover asked. Qrow lightly pat the empty spot next to him as Clover took that as a sign to sit next to the man. Qrow showed him the photos that he had taken as he looked on. “These are some good photos. How much will it cost me to get that photo of Marrow?”

“Depends. What are you willing to pay?”

“A kiss in appreciation?”

Qrow snorted. “Make it two with dinner later and you have a deal.” Clover rolled his eyes as he gave the dark haired man a peck on the cheek. 

“You’ll get the other one later.” 

“Ugh, rude.” Qrow muttered as he followed the leading group of runners in the race. “Guess I’ll give you half of that Marrow photo.”

Clover gasped dramatically. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow at him. “Try me, Lucky Charm.” The two men eyed each other briefly before Clover leaned in. Right before their lips could connect, Clover ended kissing Qrow on the nose. “Brat.” Clover laughed as he pulled away as Qrow fiddled with his camera again. 

“Looks like they’re approaching the first obstacle, and the first set of color bombs.” Taiyang pointed. 

Qrow aimed his camera back towards the first obstacle where he noticed Nora, Ruby, Harriet, and Marrow were in the lead. The first obstacle seemed to be a series of hurdles. This was Marrow’s area of expertise and he seemed to realise it as he leapt over the first one easily enough. Ruby chose to run under the hurdles. Qrow laughed as he snapped a few shots of Ruby. 

“Atta girl.” Tai said as he watched his youngest find her own way through the obstacle. Nora, despite not being a hurdler, simply watched Marrow and mimicked his moves as she jumped over the hurdles. Harriet the same. However, the lead that Marrow with it being his area of expertise, was big. 

“Looks like Marrow took the lead.” Qrow muttered. 

“Good.” Clover said as he got his own pair of binoculars out and was watching. 

“It doesn’t seem like they’re gonna recover-wait, is that Ren?” Qrow did a double take from his camera lens as Clover scanned the race through his binocular. 

“That’s your kid, Qrow.” Clover confirmed as the dark haired man witnessed something he thought he’d never see.

Ren be competitive. 

The dark haired boy raced through the hurdles, leaping over them and even doing flips over them. He passed by Nora who gave him a high five as he leapt over Ruby. He hadn’t quite caught up to Marrow, but he certainly closed the gap between the two of them. With the way Ren had weaved through his friends, Qrow was almost glad that he nicknamed the kid, ‘Ninja’. Qrow took as many photos as he could. The color bombs exploded and Qrow’s vision was obscured for a brief moment. 

“Oh, that seems ill-timed. What if they get hurt?” Vine pointed as Tai and Qrow shrugged. 

“Walk it off.” They both said. Soon Marrow emerged from the dust colored cloud. He was covered in colors of pink and yellow, his face covered in the dust as he tried to pat himself off. Quickly after, Ren emerged from the cloud, quickly patting himself off from the cloud as the two boys made eye contact. 

And started to sprint immediately. 

“And they’re off!” Elm exclaimed. 

“Atta boy!” Qrow yelled. Ruby, Nora, and Harriet all emerged from the cloud together. The cloud was already starting to dissipate and while the three of them had started to move after the two boys, Yang had caught up to them. 

“And there they go again.” Clover said. While Ren and Marrow were still fighting back and forth for the league the rest of the kids were mostly together. The group disappeared through the park for the next part of the race. 

“We’ve lost them for now.” Elm said. There was a knock at the rooftop entrance. Everybody froze for a brief moment. 

“I have drinks for all of you heathens.” A feminine, proud voice called.

“Oh, it’s Weiss.” Qrow said as Taiyang went to open the door. 

“Thanks for leaving me.” The white haired girl said as she carried in some drinks. “Lucky for me, I know a thing or two about you Qrow.” 

“Aw. I thought you knew everything about me Princess.” Qrow smirked as Weiss was about to hand him his drink. 

“Don’t think I won’t spill this on you.” The young girl warned. Qrow had zero doubts that she would if pressed. “Coco remembered your guys favorite drinks. Well except Clover’s since he tries a new one each time. So, I got them all to go.” 

“Thank you, Weiss.” They all said in unison as the young girl sat next to Qrow. 

“What do you have so far?” She asked.

Qrow handed her the camera. “Take a look.” She took it with joy as she flipped through the pictures. “Any update on the kids?” He asked as Tai shook his head. “Man, they must have added a lot of obstacles for them not to be out of the park yet.”

“I think they also added in the trails as part of the race. It is a 5k run after all.” Tai pointed out. “Weiss, have I ever told you that you’re my favorite daughter?”

“Qrow beat you to it six months ago.” She stated in a matter of fact tone. “But I appreciate the sentiment.” 

The group onto the rooftop continued to make conversation, as they waited for their friends and family to return. Waiting for them at this point would be better since the crowd below would almost make it impossible to find each other. With the race ending on a long stretch after a torturous climb uphill, they had the best view being on top of this building. 

The group was in the middle of talking about the potential obstacles used when the crowd below started to wildly cheer. Qrow refocused his camera as the people that had binoculars grabbed them. They weren’t over the hill just yet, so Qrow waited to take the photo. 

“I don’t believe it.” Vine said. 

“She is gonna be pissed.” Elm was in shock. 

Qrow focused his lens down to the hill. There emerging over the top of the hill, was Ruby. The poor girl looked ready to collapse, and she also looked a little green. Ruby almost dropped to her knees at reaching the top, but to her credit she didn’t. She kept jogging over to the finish as the crowd cheered her on. Harriet appeared behind her and was covered in colored dust as well as mud. Qrow seriously wondered what kind of course they had. 

Harriet started to stride to catch up to the poor girl. It was only about one-hundred meters left. Giving it all she had in the last seventy-five meters, Ruby crossed the finish line just seconds before Harriet did. 

“Yes!” Qrow yelled. “That’s my fucking niece!” He jumped up as Tai hugged him. The two men celebrated over the young girl's victory. Weiss did as well as she cheered from the rooftop. They watched as the rest of the kids finished the race, all more or less holding each other up from the exhaustion. 

“Harriet is not gonna let this go.” Elm said as they all cheered for Marrow and Harriet. 

“She’s going to complain about this for next week and half.” Clover commented. 

“I don’t care, all that matters is that Ruby won.” Qrow said. “Your kid lost.”

Clover looked at him. “I wasn’t aware this was a competition between parents.”

“It is now.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Qrow.” 

Qrow pulled Clover over to him and kissed him. “That’s not luck, that’s pure good looking genetics.”

Clover blushed. “Whatever.”

“Wait,” Weiss' voice cut through their banter. “Since when are you two dating?”

“I told you that they were dating Vine!” Elm exclaimed.

They would definitely need to explain a few things. 


End file.
